When the Dream Became Real - Part III
by Judache English
Summary: In the final chapter of this story, Vincent and Catherine further explore their love for each other, as Vincent continues to struggle with his Beast.


**When the Dream Became Real - Part III**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, this is a work of fiction based on the characters and story_

Vincent lay in bed, listening to Catherine's deep, even breathing as she slept next to him. "Just sleep" they'd both agreed a few hours ago, but for Vincent that sleep wasn't coming. Not even close. At that moment, Vincent Ryan Keller was probably the happiest, the most confused, and the most scared man on the planet, all at the same time. His emotions were bursting, his thoughts were racing, and his senses were on full alert; trying to drink in and retain every sensation, every sound, every nuance of his time with Catherine.

Some of his happiness was driven by pure male ego; simply feeling like a complete man again instead of the sexless existence he'd been convinced was his fate. But even that was eclipsed by the utter joy he felt in knowing that the woman who'd given him this gift was the one he'd thought he could never have, the woman he'd spent almost a decade falling in love with; his Catherine.

And yet...he still couldn't understand why she was here, still couldn't quite believe it. He looked at her and gently stroked her hair; she was snuggled up against him with one arm thrown over his chest. A while ago she'd awakened and gotten up to use the bathroom, she'd been so sweet, so careful to get out of, then back in bed without disturbing him, not realising that he was only pretending to sleep. Vincent didn't want to worry her. If she'd known he was awake, she would've stayed awake too, and she needed her sleep, much more than he did. And if truth be told, Vincent didn't want to sleep. Part of him thought that perhaps this was all the dream, that he hadn't really just spent hours loving Catherine. That she hadn't proven him wrong about being together. That he would wake up alone, as he always did, as he thought he always would.

Yes, she loved him, he knew it, he could feel it as strongly as he felt his own love for her. But by all rights, even loving him she should've run for the hills, and he should've made sure she stayed there. And yet it didn't seem to matter what he did, what the Beast did, time and time again she came back, accepted him, loved him unconditionally. He had exposed her to the people who wanted to kill him: she still loved him. He had put her in an impossible position with her friends, her family, her career: she still loved him. He had nearly lost her when Alex came back, not listening to his heart and instead making a stupid attempt to do right by everyone: and still, she loved him. It made no sense.

And now he had done what should be unforgiveable: he'd practically taken her by force, transforming when they were together, becoming an actual physical threat in his quest for sexual gratification...but even after that she still loved him. What was even more confusing; she'd enjoyed it - and so had had he. Not just his animal side, but the human too...and Vincent was wracking his brain trying to understand why something that should be so abhorrent, that on the surface horrified him, had actually felt strangely loving, even seeming to solidify their connection

Vincent had no idea how to deal with all of this, and it terrified him. Now it wasn't just about the danger from Muirfield or even Catherine's own colleagues if they found out her secret. No, now it was also about what completely loving each other might do to her: how the Beast might inadvertently injure her during what was supposed to be a beautiful and intimate moment; how her emotions might be shattered if it all did go horribly wrong; his confusion about how they could enjoy things that he had always thought were 'wrong'; and his worry that, although they had come further than he ever hoped, this might be as far as they could go.

He had suggested to Catherine earlier that perhaps they might never be able to truly 'make love'; she'd brushed it off as if it didn't matter. But it mattered to him. He'd dreamed for so long of being able to make slow, romantic love to her, spending hours in bed just being together, gently teasing each other to the brink and then backing off, only to do it all over again, guiding each other tenderly until the passion finally overtook them and they...No.

Vincent growled at himself in frustration, shaking off the images, realising that it had done nothing but leave him with yet another raging erection. That should've been a good thing, with the woman of his dreams cuddled into his side, but instead it only served to remind him of what they couldn't do. As wonderful as tonight had been, it had also apparently proven that the only way he would ever be able to stave off his Beast completely, to take his time loving her, would be when he concentrated only on Catherine's pleasure. Giving into his own desires, or just thinking about being inside her only caused his animal side to take over. Even the time when he hadn't actually changed, Vincent had still experienced moments where he felt as if he was just along for the ride. Nevertheless, it had been so good for both of them that he'd chalked it up to the eagerness and lust of their first time, of his impossible need after being denied for so long, and he was sure that he'd have more control going forward. So he'd been devastated when the next time he was inside her, his Beast had gone even further. He'd been so completely ashamed; to Vincent it felt like even his unrivalled love for Catherine still wasn't strong enough to hold back his Beast.

After spending so many years trying to push most feelings away, building walls and repairing the damage done whenever he did let something through; all these conflicting emotions coming at once had just been too much for Vincent's still-broken psyche to handle. The overwhelming love and joy, the confusion and fear, and most of all the shame of transforming and what he'd done in that state - all of it had resulted in him breaking down in Catherine's arms. And yet...having her with him at that moment, feeling her complete acceptance as he bared his very soul, really understanding for the first time that she would always be there, always love him, no matter what...had begun a sort of healing process. As he lay there in the dark, mind still racing, Vincent knew that he had to try and sort this all out - for Catherine and for himself - because their love had now come too far to even think about turning back. He couldn't live without her.

But for now he was still in bed with a beautiful woman, aroused, throbbing, needing...and couldn't do a thing about it. Vincent wanted nothing more than to roll over, to wake Catherine with a kiss, gently ready her with his fingers then enter her soft, wet warmth, hoping that this would be the time that maybe, maybe...but he knew this wasn't the time to try again, not now, not yet. And besides, he wanted to let her sleep a while longer.

As he inhaled Catherine's scent, felt her soft skin against his, Vincent decided he had better get up, before his need became too great and the choice was taken from him. He gingerly moved away from her and got out of bed. She murmured his name, reaching for him, but didn't wake. Vincent sighed as he looked around at the mess on the floor - papers, bottles, etc.; all a reminder of when things hadn't gone so well last night. But there didn't seem to be broken glass or anything else dangerous, so to hell with it, he'd clean it up later. He padded to the sink, picked up his toothbrush and was about to turn on the tap, then thought better of it. He'd take it into the shower with him instead, so as not to disturb Catherine. Vincent moved towards the bathroom, and then turned back. He opened a cupboard and quietly rummaged around, coming out with a new toothbrush, toothpaste, and a clean towel, then laid them all out next to the sink. Pleased with himself for thinking of it, he returned to the bathroom.

As Vincent stood under the cascading water and soaped his body, his mind was also cascading over every good moment from the night before. He was still half-hard from his earlier fantasy, and the thoughts he was having now weren't about to let that go away any time soon. Maybe he should just take care of matters himself, quickly. With a long growl of anticipation, Vincent moved his hand down, running it along his stiffening shaft...and then looked up to see Catherine standing by the doorway. The bathroom had no separate shower stall, only a wet-room style arrangement at one end, so there was literally nowhere for him to hide; it would be obvious to her what he was doing.

Vincent flushed in embarrassment, opening his mouth to speak and realising he had no idea what to say. "Hi." he mumbled, knowing that sounded pretty stupid. Oh God, she was turning red too, no doubt embarrassed herself that she'd seen him.

"Hi yourself," Catherine replied, taking a step towards him, "getting started without me?"

"I, err, I was just..."

"I can see what you were just..." she came closer."...and I think that's something I'd like to do."

As she neared him, Vincent was able to catch her scent through the water which had been masking it, and realised that far from being embarrassed, Catherine had flushed because she was stirring with excitement, her desire mounting. She joined him under the shower, putting one hand on his shoulder while the other immediately grasped his erection. Vincent gasped. Not skipping a beat, she began to stroke. He moaned as he felt her gently manipulate the skin along his length, felt her fingers moving to accommodate him as he continued to thicken. As Vincent ran his hands up and down her back, Catherine looked into his eyes, then looked down at the object of her attention and began to slide down his body. Immediately an alarm bell went off; he knew exactly what she was about to do...and he wanted it, oh how he wanted it...but this was what had triggered his Beast just a few hours before.

"Catherine, wait...remember last night, this...this was when he...when I lost control." He placed a hand on her head, tipping up her chin so she was looking at him again. "Right now this feels so good...maybe we shouldn't tempt fate? Let me..."

She cut him off, lacing one hand in his, leaving the other one where it was, still stroking, still squeezing. "No Vincent. I hate unfinished business, and I plan to see this through, now. Just let him try and stop me." The last line was said with a suggestive grin, but they both knew that if he did transform, if his Beast took over, it was likely to end up going the same way as it had earlier. On the other hand, Vincent also knew that his Catherine was stubborn enough - and right now, aroused enough - that nothing was going to stop her trying. And anyway, he was also now so aroused himself, so desperate to feel her soft lips on him again, that he knew he wouldn't fight her...not unless it became absolutely necessary.

Catherine continued downward, and as her mouth enveloped the velvety head of his quivering manhood, Vincent could've sworn she purred with anticipation. He growled softly, happily, again and again, so overcome with emotion he was hardly able to process what he was feeling. His super senses were full on; there was a curious, tingling sensation, and Vincent realised he was reacting to the mint of the toothpaste he'd left out for her. His proportions were so impressive that Catherine could only go so far, but her lips, her mouth, her tongue, her hands: all were working together, greedily, pushing for that little bit more. Vincent growled again, louder now, a deep, primal sound. The woman he loved was feeling him, tasting him intimately, and he never wanted her to stop. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, with anyone, anytime, anywhere; he was on fire. The sensations were coursing throughout his entire body and he was close, oh so close. He was shuddering, moaning, his hands tangled in Catherine's wet hair, his hips moving rhythmically, as glorious spasms shot through his body. Barely able to stand, Vincent gave himself to Catherine, and she willingly took everything he offered.

As his trembles subsided and Catherine moved off of him, Vincent pulled her up and their eyes met. "I told you..." Catherine said, smiling at him, eyes twinkling. Vincent was speechless; there were so many things he wanted to say, but his mind, his senses were on overdrive. Coherent thought was not currently at the top of the list.

"Damn you're beautiful" he finally managed to croak out. And she was. The water was flowing over her, droplets clinging to her eyelashes, rivulets coursing across her breasts. As Vincent looked her up and down, he saw again the scratches he'd given her last night, and noticed for the first time the bruises, newly formed on her hips, even around her waist.

"Oh Catherine," he said, "look what I've done to you..." the words caught in his throat as he slowly turned her around, seeing several more bruises, a few more scratches. "I, I...Catherine I don't know what to say, believe me I had no idea, if I did I...I would..."

"Shhh Vincent, trust me it's not that bad. I get worse than this all the time from bringing down a perp at work. Besides, it wasn't you who did this; it was mostly just the table." She smiled and ran her hands across his chest, trying to divert his attention.

"Semantics. And it's not funny," protested Vincent, unable to tear his eyes from the damage he'd done. "I should have..."

This time Catherine stopped him with a kiss, pulling his mouth onto hers, mumbling "then next time we'll just have to stay away from sharp edges..."

Vincent returned her kiss, giving in to her tongue as it literally forced his to join in. He didn't know why, perhaps it was the heightened senses he now possessed, but kissing Catherine just about gave him the same feeling as full-on sex used to in his old life, it was truly that intense for him. Whatever it was, it was glorious, and as the water rushed over them, it felt like his doubts were also starting to be washed away again.

All of sudden Vincent felt his Beast, pushing, encouraging, wanting to be inside her. He gathered Catherine into his arms, noticing her brief look of surprise as she realised he was hard yet again, ready...more than ready.

"How do you...how are you always...?"

"Mmmm...another gift from my alter ego...JT says that I...mmm...oh never mind what JT says. Catherine, I need you now, I...he wants you, please...if you want me to stop it has to be right now..." Vincent's voice was becoming strained, his breathing heavy. He knew she was seeing his veins pulse, muscles ripple, eyes start to change, but looking back into her eyes he could also see understanding and acceptance there. His senses told him she was ready for him, craving him, her juices flowing too quickly for even the shower to wash away. Vincent was torn, a part of him wanting to pull back, protect her, but the stronger part of him wanting to trust as much as she did, needing to trust, needing to be inside her, now.

He decided to trust. Reaching down, he lifted Catherine and she wrapped her legs around his back. He entered her quickly and pulled her down, impaling her with his rigid shaft, hearing her gasp, then feeling her swell around him as he continued to grow within her. She began to move before he did, hips circling as his hands supported her, encouraged her. Her mouth was searching for his, and they kissed frantically, tongues dancing together, nipping and sucking each other's lips, taking turns claiming possession. Vincent moved slightly back from the water, bracing his shoulders against the wall, and began to thrust harder, feeling the most incredible sensations as she contracted around him, drawing him ever deeper. Catherine groaned with passion as she threw her head back in ecstasy, one by one taking her hands off of him and grabbing onto the chains hanging from the ceiling. Chains left over from when the warehouse was a working business, chains that Vincent and JT had just never gotten around to removing; and at that moment, looking at his Love practically hanging off of them, calling his name as he plunged into her with increasing urgency, Vincent was so incredibly glad they hadn't. She leaned back further, pulling at the chains, pushing her hips forward to meet him, the water from the shower still reaching her, glistening as it bounced off her breasts, pooling where their bodies met. Vincent was at that moment in heaven, sure that no man before had ever had such a glorious view.

"Christ Catherine...you...damn you feel so good, so good so good...mmm..." Vincent was enjoying every moment, but also trying desperately to slow down, to keep control, to make this euphoria last. But his Beast was again pushing, impatiently threatening to take over, wanting and needing to possess Catherine. Vincent had no choice but to relinquish most of his control; he didn't transform, not completely, but his other side was now dominating. He growled huskily as he rammed into her, shaft throbbing furiously, hands gripping Catherine's waist, forcing her down upon him. She released her hold on the chains and threw her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life, breathing nearly as quickly as he. Release came fiercely and swiftly for them both, their bodies quaking, Vincent sinking to his knees as Catherine let out a cry of pure passion. Vincent groaned, shuddered, felt her drinking him from within. As he pulsed repeatedly inside her, seemingly without end, Vincent summoned everything he could to whisper hoarsely into her ear, "I love you Catherine, I'm here, I love you", making sure she knew that he was still with her, that this time he'd been able to resist, even just a little bit.

They just sat there for several minutes, neither able to speak, to move, to think. Eventually their breathing returned to something near normal, and Catherine moved her head back, looking into Vincent's eyes.

"Wow. Just...wow."

Vincent still couldn't quite speak, but he smiled back at her. Carefully he stood up, in one move lifting her off of him and helping her stand. He gathered her back into his arms and just held her, still feeling completely intoxicated by their love. Their hands began to run over each other's bodies, their desire again starting to rise with the promise of more to come.

"Oh boy...whoa." Vincent reluctantly took a step back. "I have no idea what time it is, but you have work...and if we stay under here much longer, we'll be soggy and wrinkled." He leaned back in and kissed her, finding it difficult to pull away again, Catherine not helping matters by trying to pull him closer. "Mmmmm...okay...you stay here and...umm...actually shower, and I'll go make us some coffee, see if we've got anything to eat." Stepping back out from the water, he wrapped a towel around himself, hurriedly leaving before he could change his mind.

As Vincent walked out of the bathroom, he immediately heard a door, footsteps, and realised JT was coming up the stairs.

"Dude! You're up. Good. I brought breakfast." JT waved a fast food bag in his face. "Yogurt and one of those egg thingies you like. Why are you dripping all over the floor, towels DO have a purpose, you know."

"You're certainly chipper this morning. Nice night with Sarah, I assume?" Vincent moved to the sink, filling the coffee maker with water.

"Buddy you have no idea." JT followed him into the kitchen. "But you, hey I thought I would be trying to cheer you up, but you seem to be okay...sooooo...how did it go with Catherine last night? Look I know I wasn't very supportive...and I'm sorry about the candles, but I wanted you to, ah, look at things in a different light, so to speak." JT giggled at his own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny. And about those candles - not the cleverest idea with the chance of me beasting out. The place could've burned down."

"Yeah okay, point taken, I..." JT stopped, he'd noticed the things scattered haphazardly all over the floor, the table sitting several feet from its usual position, shelves not quite standing where they usually did. "What the hell happened here?" Realisation set in. "Oh my God no, you didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, oh Christ is Catherine okay? What happened? Oh I should've stayed, I should've been here." JT was babbling, his mind suddenly racing with possibilities, none of them good.

"Relax, JT relax. Catherine's fine. Look, I did what I said, I tried to break things off...but she wouldn't hear of it, she convinced me to...well, to try. So we did and I changed, and...well..." Vincent's voice trailed off as he remembered how awful that moment had been, how he was so sure he'd lost Catherine, lost himself.

"So you beasted out and did this..." JT gestured at the mess, "Right, but all ended up okay though, yeah? You held back enough for her to leave?"

"Actually no. Well yes, but no, this happened the second time. She...ah...Catherine wouldn't leave."

"The second time? Vincent you just said the second time? Oh boy oh boy why am I not surprised, that woman is so stubborn when it comes to you." JT grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and sat down with a thud, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, right, okay but, geez you beasted out again? So that's when she left. Oh man, Vincent I'm so sorry, I can't imagine...ah...why are you so calm? You almost seem...happy?"

Vincent turned from where he'd just started the coffee maker, and grinned at his friend, raising his eyebrows and nodding.

"Nooooo. No. You mean? V! Dude! FINALLY!" JT was ecstatic; he leapt out of his chair and high-fived Vincent like they were high-schoolers discussing a first conquest. "Okay let me get this straight - you beasted out TWICE, and still got the girl? I guess it's true what they say, third time's a charm!"

"More or less, yeah" Vincent chuckled; there was no point in explaining the actual progression of events. "Let's just say that we've still got a ways to go...but yeah, JT...you can stop worrying about me, okay? And thank you, that note you left actually did make a difference."

"Alright then. Buddy I am so happy for you, ah...hang on..." JT had just realised he could still hear the shower. "Either you forgot to turn your shower off...or...she's still here, isn't she?" Vincent grinned at him again. "Okay not another word. I am outta here. Take this, have breakfast on me. Just gonna go back downstairs, change and grab my things for work, and I am gone. And Vincent..." JT smiled at his best friend, "I really am so happy for you. I told you, never give up. My God that woman loves you. Do NOT mess this up." JT was starting to get emotional. "When I think, how things were...and now...look at us...look at you..."

"Yeah yeah hey...JT, I promise. I won't mess this up." He heard the shower turn off. "Now, get out of here. And thanks."

As JT left, Vincent smiled to himself. He realised that his friend was right, in just a few short months they'd come from practically being hermits with only each other for real company, to two men with possibilities of love and actual lives to look forward to. All because Catherine wouldn't give up.

The coffee was ready. Vincent prepared two mugs, timing it perfectly as Catherine rounded the corner into the room, wrapped in one towel and drying her hair with another. He looked at her, once again at a loss for words, and suddenly feeling nervous. This was after all, their first 'morning after,' and saying he was out of practise at this barely covered it. Vincent moved forward, holding out the coffee, and said the first thing that came into his mind "I, uh, I'm sorry I don't think we have a hair dryer."

Catherine took the mug and burst out laughing. "I think I'll manage without one. On the other hand, this was just what I needed. Thank you." She sipped the coffee, and Vincent couldn't help but watch her lips as they wrapped around the mug, remembering what they felt like wrapped around...

"Okay Catherine, right, so..." Vincent was trying to focus, he moved around the other side of the counter just in time to hide what his towel would not. "Ah, JT was here, he left breakfast. Or we have cereal, I think there's enough milk...and what's so funny?"

She was giggling again, apparently at him, her eyes glinting mischievously as she leaned towards him. "Vincent, I don't think breakfast is what you're thinking about."

He smiled to himself, how on earth did she know? "I thought I was the one with the super senses...you...ah stop looking at me like that, because you have to go to work, and I have to sort this out." Vincent looked around at the mess left over from last night.

Catherine put down her coffee and leaned over the counter towards him, forcing him to take a step backwards...not because he was trying to avoid her, but because he physically had to. Her towel was slipping down, no longer hiding completely hiding her breasts, and as she ran her tongue over her lips suggestively, Vincent's already stiffening shaft sprang completely to attention.

"Vincent it's early, I don't have to go yet...and I'm still really turned on from what we just did in there," Catherine glanced towards the bathroom. "I really don't think you should let me go to work feeling like this, I certainly wouldn't be able to concentrate..." She started to move around the counter, towel slipping even further.

"Well, now that you put it like that, of course I should help you out. And besides, I hate cleaning." Catherine had reached him, now naked, her towel somewhere on the floor behind her. Vincent took her in his arms, slowly backing her up towards the bed. As they reached it, they fell down onto it together, Catherine looking up at him, Vincent looking down at her, just taking a moment to drink each other in. Their mouths joined, suddenly desperate, hungry, neither one holding anything back, wanting only to be connected.

As their tongues danced, teased, they laced their fingers together and Vincent moved Catherine's hands above her head, leaning down into her, as she wrapped her legs around him. They thrust into each other, separated only by Vincent's towel which was somehow still in place, both gasping for air, both moaning in passion. Vincent released one hand and moved it to Catherine's breast, kneading, massaging, as his mouth moved down to the other and sucked voraciously at her nipple. He could see, he could feel Catherine's reaction, as she tightened her legs around him, using her free hand to finally rip away his towel. As his burning skin completely meshed with hers, Vincent released his other hand, managing to work it between their writhing bodies, intending to ready her. There was no need, he could feel her wetness, feel how she'd already expanded in anticipation of him, feel her bud throbbing. Her need was almost like an electric charge, transferring from her to his fingers and then throughout his entire body, increasing his own need, and stirring his Beast.

Catherine reached down to hold him, to guide him, and this time Vincent had no doubt that he heard her purring. As he gently slipped inside her warmth, knowing that he would never tire of the sensation, his Beast pushed. Vincent pushed back. He would _not_ give in, not this time. It was a delicate balance between giving his other side enough to be satisfied, but not losing his own enjoyment in the process. Vincent realised it was almost like a game they were playing, one he was learning a little bit more each time he and Catherine were together. It wasn't ideal, but if it worked, if it allowed him to be with the woman he loved, then for now it would be enough.

They rocked together, Vincent growling softly and nuzzling Catherine's neck as he plunged into her, deeper with every stroke, she meeting him equally. His senses could tell she was nearing release, but even so, almost without warning he suddenly felt her contracting around him, a moment later she moaned loudly, gasping "Vincent, Oh God Oh God Vincent!" She was shuddering from within, clutching him tightly, as the unexpected orgasm gripped her, rolled through her. Vincent stopped thrusting for just a moment, ignoring the protests of his Beast, letting the waves of her ecstasy wash through him as well. He waited, allowing Catherine to recover, enjoying the fact that he was, for now, still in control, before resuming. Vincent moved slowly at first, gradually increasing his speed as Catherine's hips undulated beneath him, as her tongue and lips and mouth once again found his.

His Beast was pushing even harder now, almost angrily. Vincent knew that he was dangerously close to either giving up control, or giving up his enjoyment if he chose to keep fighting back. He took a deep breath and willed himself to maintain both ends, to keep going just that little bit longer. Again his thrusts became deeper, but remained steady, controlled. His mouth left Catherine's and he began to kiss her neck, her shoulders, almost frantically, wanting every part of her. He loved her so much, so much, and as his euphoria built, Vincent let go and allowed himself to just become immersed in the moment, in the feel of her under him, around him, with him. As his orgasm shook and he pulsed into her, Vincent gasped; it almost took him by surprise...it wasn't the most intense of their time together, but it felt so good, so satisfying, so...so..._human_. Raising his head from Catherine's neck, Vincent gazed into her eyes, breathing heavily, still moving rhythmically within her. His Beast pushed through at that same moment, and he knew she was seeing his eyes flash amber, his veins pulse blue. But it went no further. Catherine lifted her hand to cup his cheek, gently stroking his scar, pulling his mouth back down upon hers...and as she did that, as they kissed, his Beast retreated.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, gentle kisses, loving kisses, the kind that neither wanted to stop, ever. Eventually they pulled apart, satiated, Vincent holding Catherine in his arms as she drifted into sleep, all thoughts of work and the world outside the warehouse forgotten. It had not been exactly like the lovemaking of his dreams, and perhaps it never would be. Vincent was also under no illusion about his Beast; he knew the battle would be ongoing. But for now, once again Catherine had given him what he thought would never have. For the first time in...well...forever, Vincent Ryan Keller was truly happy. And this time, he slept.

©2013 Judache English


End file.
